


Breakfast

by Dawnwolf17



Series: Jurassic Marvels [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Inspired by a YouTube video, JM short story, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Peter is a tired raptor daddy, Raptor Squad Shenanigans, Raptors, Spideypool - Freeform, raptor wade is a little shit, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/pseuds/Dawnwolf17
Summary: A short little blip of cute domestic life between Wade, Peter, and their baby raptor DP. (set after Jurassic Marvels)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but its kind of an intro to getting back to writing? Kinda? 
> 
> The idea was based off a this youtube video < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE4J2WFzPeI 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! Love and light!

Peter the raptor trainer walks out to the kitchen, still tired as hell from the night before. Wade and he had decided to play hide and seek in the dark with the raptors and it had turned into quite the heart pounding adventure that was scary even for him. There’s just something about being in the woods, alone, at night, with five of the world's top predators hunting you that triggers a natural self preservation fear instinct even when you would trust the creatures with your entire life. 

Wade had nearly pissed his pants when Natasha had snuck up behind him and bumped her nose to his shoulder, his girlish scream had startled Peter and almost made him fall out of the tree he was hiding in, the motion causing Gwen to notice him and jump up to tug on the leg of his pants to show him that he had been caught. 

Suffice to say it had been a long night when they finally retired off to bed Peter had been so ready to sleep for a month.

Unfortunately that was not the way life worked for him and he had a meeting with Tony bright and early. Lucky Wade got to sleep in but Peter got himself up just before the sun, going to the kitchen and hoping to make himself a bowl of cereal before going into the meeting. 

Peter was not exactly sure where Dp was, he was not in bed with them when Peter woke up and he didn’t see him in the living room but the young man figured he had probably had let himself outside for a morning stroll. They had long ago established that the raptor was allowed to go outside whenever he wanted unsupervised and walk around as long as he stayed away from other people and kept within close distance of Peter’s house. 

The animal didn’t need as much sleep as Peter and Wade did so he often got bored being cooped up in the house so it was best to just allow him an outlet as opposed to dealing with the problems a bored velociraptor could bring. 

Peter pulls the box of his favorite rice chex cereal out of the cabinet and sets it on the counter, making himself a bowl and setting it down as he turns to get the milk out of the fridge. 

He hears the familiar click and drag of Raptor feet across his kitchen floor and he turns to see Dp standing by the edge of the counter, his head tilted slightly as the Raptor looks at the white bowl containing the trainers breakfast. 

The sound of the cereal filling the glass bowl must have drawn the dinosaur to the kitchen.

“Good morning Dp.” Peter says politely and pulls the milk out of the fridge. When he turned back around his eyes widen in concern. 

The Raptor had his hand up on the counter, long claw hooked over the rim of his cereal bowl. 

Peter knew what was going to happen. He knew it from the look in the Raptors eyes. He looked all cute and innocent but that animal knew exactly what it was going to do. “Don’t you dare.” he says and shuts the refrigerator door. 

The red and black scaled dinosaur tilts his head and blinks owlishly at Peter, as if he couldn’t understand what he was not to do- which Peter knew was bullshit. 

The Raptor starts dragging his hand towards the edge of the counter, dragging the bowl along with it, making a little sound like a confused dog.  
Peter starts snapping his fingers to call the ancient reptiles attention to him in a desperate attempt to stop this from happening. “Hey. Hey eyes here you little bastard. You are not going to do this. Wade. Get your hand off the-” he didn’t have time to get the sentence all the way out before the bowl slipped over the edge of the counter and hit the floor with a loud shattering sound, cereal and ceramic flying everywhere. 

Dp didn’t move, he remained perfectly still, his reptilian yet still so eerily human eyes stared up at Peter as if he only just know realized what he’d done. 

Peter just stood there in his blue plaid pajama pants and grey tee shirt, his hair all rumpled and fluffy from bed, light stubble across his jaw and eyes surrounded by deep bags from exhaustion. His face was drawn into a blank expression of misery. He was too tired to deal with this. 

“I hate you.” he says quietly, shoulders slumping a bit as he stares at his ruined breakfast. 

The raptor barks loudly and pulls his arms to his chest before darting off to the living room to escape his handlers wrath. Smart little devil. 

Peter’s boyfriend comes stumbling out of the bedroom, still completely naked and looking even more groggy than Peter. “W’ happened?” he asks in a muted and grumbly voice as he rubs his eyes with the back of his knuckles. 

“Don’t step in the glass.” Peter warns him before he got too far into the kitchen. “That devil we let stay with us just spilled my cereal and broke a bowl.” he explains when the look of confusion crossed Wade’s face.  
“He hangs out with you too much, Wade. He’s picking up on your rude behavior. Before now he was a perfectly behaved and well manned little raptor.” Peter sighs and just grabs an apple out of the fridge, returning the milk and settling for just the fruit. 

“Not just him. All the raptors are starting to be dickheads. I still don’t know where Nat hid my favorite hat.” Wade steps around the mess on the floor and hops onto the counter, sitting on it. 

“Join the club. I think Dp ate mine. And a pair of my underwear has gone missing again too and somehow I feel a raptor has to do with it.” 

Wade laughs. “Heh. Nah. That was me.” he blushes a little but grins ear to ear shamelessly. 

Peter shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Do I want to know why?” 

“No. Probably not.” Wade smiles with a shit eating grin and leans back against the cabinets behind him. 

“As I said. They are learning this behavior from you.” Peter sighs dismissively as he bites into the apple. 

“What can I say? They love me.” Wade smiles and glances down when he hears soft breathing by his hip. 

Dp was crouched along the side of the counter, peering up at Wade with his arms tucked neatly to his chest. He was obviously listening into the conversation but trying to stay out of Peter’s view. 

For as big as he was, Dp was a very sneaky creature and he could almost make himself disappear in plain sight if he wanted to- but Peter always could tell when he was creeping around. 

“Dp. Front and center you ass.” he scolds when he figured out he was there. 

The raptor gave Wade a dejected look but stood straight, walking into the kitchen to face Peter. He did his crime now time to face his time. 

“Wanna explain why you did that?” Peter asks as he motions to the mess on the floor. 

The raptor shakes his head and lowers it, tail drooping a little. He did the kicked puppy expression so well.. Peter sighs. “Are you going to do it again?” 

Another small head shake. 

“Alright. Good boy.” Peter clicks his dull fingernails softly off the countertop to simulate the clicker they had used in the early days of their time together to encourage good behavior. 

The dino looks up and makes a soft crooning sound, his long and curved fingers meeting in the center of his chest and he rubs his claws together nervously as he stares at Peter questioningly. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Peter asks when he noticed the expression on the animal's face.

His question was met by another soft chittering sound and the dinosaur spreading its arms open. 

Peter smiles and laughs a little, carefully stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the Velociraptor. “You silly boy. Of course I still love you.” Peter had not meant to say he hated Wade, but he knew that was what had the creature upset. He could feel the soft vibrations against his body as Wade purrs into the hug. 

The dinosaur was really just a big cuddle bug, especially after the fight with the Indominus Rex that had left the young raptor on death's doorstep. He’d been glued to his human companions sides since then but neither Wade nor Peter minded at all. The raptor was just another part of their weird but perfect lives. 

Peter could feel Wade straining against him after a few minutes and once he let him go the dinosaur crouched down and started to eat the chex cereal off the floor, crunching down happily on it. 

Peter went to stand beside his boyfriend as they watch the Raptor eat the cereal and probably some of the glass too since he wasn’t picky about what went in his mouth. Wade’s arm snakes around his waist and Peter leans into his side, smiling as he watched the dinosaur eat his breakfast. 

“Didn’t you have a meeting with Stark?” Wade asks after a few minutes of quiet, which sent Peter jolting upward and cursing loudly. 

Peter ended up going to the staff meeting in his pajamas and his disheveled hair. 

He was late but after he made Tony laugh with the tale of how his morning had gone, things went on as usual and Peter couldn’t keep the small smile of his face all morning.

His life was crazy, but it was perfect to him.


End file.
